Names
by EveRossersSister2711
Summary: Just some stories including you! Pop your name in your review and PM me xxx
1. The arrival

**Okay guys, I am Morgan. I will be i** **ntroducing new characters with your names! So, PM me or leave your name in the review xxxx ENJOY!**

 **Shane's POV**

I can't believe it! Claire broke up with me for her ex Carl! I never loved her anyway; I was always in love with Eve's sister, Morgan. She's not Goth like Eve. She's a brunette, skinny and drop dead gorgeous. But what I love is that she accepts me and is lovely and sweet.

 **3 days later...**

Claire's gone. She told Michael and Eve she got accepted to MIT and had to leave immediately. Now, Eve and Michael are upstairs doing, whatever, and someone just knocked. I open the door and standing there is... Morgan! I grab her in a hug and realise what I've done. She leans into it, looks up and we end up kissing. Oooh err?

 **Morgan's POV**

Shane opened the door and, damn was he hot shirtless. He wrapped his arms around me and I leant in (BLISS!) I looked up and he kissed me! So, I kissed him back. "Well, that was a nice hello!" I say. He smiles (sexy!) and kisses me again. I've loved him since forever! He's sweet and caring (pretty hot too!) "Better get Eve, huh?" He says breaking the kiss."Oh... yeah. To be continued." I say and kiss him again.

 **Eve's POV**

"Eve!" I hear a familiar voice say. "Evelyn Rosser, Where are you?" Only my sister calls me Evelyn, but she left Morganville years ago! "Hey! Gothica! Get your ass down here and see your sister!" Shane shouts. I race down the stairs to see my twin sister, Morgan. I scream and hear Michael move behind me, ready for action. "OMG! Wait, why are you back in Morganville?" I ask. "Never left. Layed low and stayed quiet. Nobody even knew i was there." She says. "Why?" I ask...

 **Morgan's POV**

"Why?" Eve asks. "I didn't want protection, but mom and dad said I did. When I refused, Oliver tried to turn me. It sorta worked except I don't drink ... plasma. Vamp strength and speed." I say. "If you don't want me here then I can leave. Stay on the streets again." I start for the door. Shane grabs me and carries me upstairs to an empty room. All it has is a bed and a wardrobe. This must've been Claire's room. Eve told me all about her. How dare she break up with Shane for her ex?! Still, it means that Shane's single, and he kissed me so, yeah, I'll try my luck. "Shane? Why are we..." I start but stop because he's locked the door and is heading towards me...

 **Shane's POV**

In Claire's old room, I grab Morgan by the hips and pull her towards me. She looks me in the eye and I know I want to be with her. "I love you, Morgan" I say. She looks shocked. Did I blow it? "Shane are you serious? Did Eve tell you? Or was it Michael? Is this a joke? Because I've loved you since we met..." She blurts. I put both hands on her shoulders and say "I. Love. You." And kiss her.

 **Morgan's POV**

"I. Love. You." Shane says and kisses me. OMG! He loves me! "Will you be my girlfriend?" He asks. "Yes! I love you, Shane!" I blurt. "Damnit Morgan. I've loved you since I first layed eyes on you but you had eyes for Michael. You dated him." He says. "Okay, truth? Michael broke up with me because he knew I was in love with you!" I say, breathless, and kiss him. But this kiss has a new taste, hunger. Hey, there is a bed...

 **Shane's POV**

 **The next morning...**

We're wrapped in sheets and each others arms and I realise I'm with the love of my life, Morgan. I thought it was a dream but no! "Good morning, handsome" She says, looking up. "Good morning, sexy" I reply and kiss her. (THERE'S THE HUNGER AGAIN!) All of a sudden, the handle on the door goes down then back up and there's a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" I aske, expecting Michael or Eve. "Shane? Baby, it's Claire! Michael said I could move back in so we can be together!" Claire shouts. Crap! "Fuck off Claire! He's moved on!" Morgan says. Double crap! "Shane? Who the fuck is that?" Claire asks. Morgan gets up but I pull her back. "Don't" I say. "She has a right to know who your girlfriend is, sweetie" Morgan says. Triple Crap! "Shane? What does it mean girlfriend?" Claire says. I sigh. "Claire, give us 2 minutes, okay?" I say. "Sure..." She says. Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap, CRAP!

 **Part 2 coming soon. Please R &R. Remember, introducing new characters with your names! So, PM me or leave your name in the review xxxx -EveRossersSister2711**


	2. The big question

**I will be i** **ntroducing new characters with your names! So, PM me or leave your name in the review xxxx ENJOY!**

 **Claire's POV**

It and Shane come out the room and I can't see why Shane likes it. "Claire, first off that 'it' has a name, Morgan. Second, she's not just here for me, this is Eve's twin." Shane says. "Nice to meet you." It says. I nod. "Shane, baby-" I start but Shane interrupts. "I'm not your baby- so stop calling me that." "Shane, I never broke up with you. That text was Carl." I say. "Why were you even with Carl?" He asks. Shit, good question...

 **Shane's POV**

"So you were cheating on me?!" I say rather loudly. I think Morgan is scared. She's got her arms around me and is burrowing her face into my chest. I wrap my arms around her and put my chin on top of her head. "yes Shane. And I'm sorry" Claire says, quietly. "I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SORRY! YOU CHEATED ON ME!" I shout. "Anyway, I've moved on." I say, looking at Morgan. "You don't love her. I bet you've never kissed, or even done it!" Claire says and Morgan blushes. "We have." Morgan says, quietly. "When?" Claire asks. "Last night. And we were about to when you knocked." She says. "IN MY BED?!" Claire shouts. "My bed" morgan corrects her. "But Michael hasn't said yes yet" Claire says, disappointed. "Michael doesn't need to say yes. He'd rather have me than you. Now, back away from my boyfriend bitch!" Morgan says. "Bitch, he's mine" Claire says and tries to grab my hand. Morgan moves vamp speed and pins Claire to the wall. "V-V-Vampire!" Claire screams. "Not quite. No fangs, dear." Morgan says and grins.

 **Morgan's POV**

Shit! I've shown Claire my Vampy side! "Shane, I knew you were a fang-banger!" Claire says. I tighten my grip on her neck. "Shane, sweetie? I suggest you go elsewhere. I'm going to compel her." I say. "Sure, baby. See you later." He says and kisses me. When Shane leaves, I compel Claire to forget Shane, Michael, Eve, me and everything that just happened. Then I put her to sleep and carry her downstairs and outside. As I walk inside, Michael is staring at me. "What did you do?" he asks. "Claire was trying to get with my boyfriend. And now she doesn't know you, me, Eve or Shane." I say. "Hold up!" That was Eve. "Who's your boyfriend?" She asks. "Me." Shane says, walking down the stairs.

 **1 week later...**

 **Michael's POV**

Shane and Morgan are a couple. Morgan's moved in and Claire doesn't remember us! Great! Also, I'm not full vamp anymore. I only have the skills like Morgan. Eve's pregnant.

 **Morgan's POV**

He's on one knee witha box in his hands. "Shane?..." I ask. "Morgan Rosser, will you do me the honours of being my wife?" He asks. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" I shout. "EVE!" I shout. "WHAT?!" She asks. "Get your ass up here! We've got a wedding to plan!" I hear her scream.

 **OOH! A wedding is on the cards! Will it last? Will Michael meet s0omeone new (e.g. you?)?**


	3. Big news!

**Morgan's POV**

"So, Eve? Who are we inviting?" I ask. "CCousin Luna, Aunt Sophie and Uuncle Jake!" She exclaims. "Cousin Luna? The one that has a major crush on Myrnin?" I ask, unable to stop myself from giggling. "Yeah! Remember when she git to kiss him that time we played spin the bottle?" Eve asks through laughs. "Oh god, yes! Wait, that was the night I met Shane." I say, looking down. "Why are you ashamed sweetie?" Eve asks. I blush. "It was the day I fell in love with Shane but the same day I started dating Michael. I felt so bad that I cut myself. I always wear jumpers and long sleeved shirts to hid my scars. I even tried to hang myself once but Michael stopped me and told me it was over because he knew." I say, starting to cry. "Sweetie, don't cry. Now you've got Shane and that is good!" She says, hugging me tightly. " I know but..." I start but cry again. " Sweetie you don't need to tell me, just be happy. We love you in different ways. Shane wants to marry you and your my freaking sister and Michael is... well Michael." Eve says, laughing. I laugh slightly. "Michael is a close friend" I say. " Anyway, enough on stories who are we inviting?" I ask. Eve tells me a list of names and I write them down ...

 **Luna's POV**

Three days later...

OMG! Cousin Morgan is getting married to Shane! "MOM! DAD! Cousin Morgan is getting married! We've been invited!" "Who on earth is she marrying?" Dad asks. "Shane Collins!" I shout back. "When and where?" Mom asks. "Don't know. I've got to text Morgan!" I reply. "Well, go on then!" Dad shouts. [HEY! THANKS FOR INVITING US TO THE WEDDING! DON'T KNOW IF WE CAN COME, DEPENDS ON WHEN AND WHERE! XXX] I text her. I get an instant reply. [NP FOR THE INVITE, WEDDING IS AT MORGANVILLE CHURCH ON 27TH NOVEMBER AT 11AM. HOPE YOU CAN COME XXX P.S. MYRNIN IS GOING TO BE THERE! ;) XXX -M] I reply. [OMG! IS HE?! WHERE CAN I STAY BECAUSE MY PARENTS ARE IN AUSTRALIA THEN XXX] [MICHAEL SAYS GLASS HOUSE. NOBODY DISAGREES. WE ALL LOVE YOU, PLUS YOU GET MY OLD ROOM!- XXX -M] Yes! I get to stay at Glass House! [PERFECT! 3 XXX]

 **Morgan's POV**

"Luna's definetly coming, but Aunt Sophie and Uncle JaJake are in Australia." I shout to Eve. "Now hurry up we have a wedding dress to pick up!" Shane puts his arms around me from behind. " Have fun with Gothica sweetie" he sees and kisses me. we were interrupted by Eve clearing her throat.

 **Eve's POV**

(At the dress shop)

" What do you mean it's not ready?!" I hear Morgan shout. " Your weight has in-" the shop assistant starts. "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!" Morgan just screaming. Shit, she's livid. "I'm fucking pregnant! Obviously my weight has increased!" Wait, pregnant? I rush into the room to see Morgan is flushed and looks pissed off. She looks at me and calms down slightly. "When were you going to tell us?" I ask, blankly. " Tonight at dinner! Don't say anything! Promise me eve!" She says, sounding scared. "I promise." I say. "About my dress?" She asks. "We'll fix it dear. We'll call you when it's ready." The shop assistant says. "Thank you. Now lets go Eve."

(That night at dinner)

 **Shane's POV**

Morgan has made spaghetti Bolognese and has called everyone down. "What's going on?" I ask. "Sit down and you'll find out." She says.

 **Morgan's POV**

Everyone's Sat down. Here goes. "I'm pregnant" I blurt. Everyone hugs me. We were iinterrupted by a knock on the door. I open it to find a young girl with dark hair and haxel eyes standing there crying. I suddenly realise that it's Luna. "EVE!" I scream.


	4. Unexpected

**Morgan's POV**

"Whats wrong Luna?" I ask. "My mom and dad kicked me out." She says through tears. "Come in darling." Eve says from behind me. Luna walks in and smiles weakly. "Why did they kick you out?" I ask. "I-I got p-pregnant with Jason's baby. He raped me" she says, crying again. "Don't worry, you're safe here." I say and hug her. "Come on, me and Eve will show you to your room." Michael says from behind me. I turn and see Shane is there too. I run into his arms and start to cry. After Michael leaves, I tell him everything. "He raped me when I was 13!" I say, angrily. "Calm down baby. Don't get worked up about it." He says, stroking my hair. We're sat on the couch when Eve comes down. I sit bolt upright. "Is she okay?" I ask. "Why didn't you tell me what Jason did to you?" She asks quietly. "Because you would've abandoned me like mom and dad were going to do!" I shout. Shane's arms go around me from behind and my sleeves go up, exposing my scars. Shane stops dead in his tracks. "What the fuck are those Morgan?" He asks. Michael's here staring at my scars. "There's more than last time. Why?" He asks. "First, I started cutting after 'Jason'. Second, I cut because when I was dating Michael, I was in love with Shane. Third, there's more because I felt stupid for loving Shane and listening to him, time and time again, tell Claire that he loved her." I say, looking down. "Why didn't you tell me baby?" Shane asks. "Shit! You haven't done it since you got pregnant, have you?" He sounds scared."No Shane. I haven't cut since I moved here." I say, starting to cry. "You guys make me happy" "You haven't tried hanging yourself again, have you?" Michael asks. Shane's eyes widen. "No" I say, confidently. "Hanging?" Shane asks. "Michael here stopped me. But he also broke up with me because he knew I was in love with you." I say.

 **Shane's POV**

I learned shit loads about my fiance today. 1) she used to cut. 2) she's pregnant. 3) She was raped by her brother. 4) She tried to hang herself but Mikey stopped her. Doesn't mean I love her less. Actually, I love her more! A note was put under my door.

 _Shane,_

 _I understand that if you don't want to be with me after this, it's fine._

 _I used to cut. It was because Jason raped me and my parents were discussing putting me in a cardboard box on the street. Then I was invited to a party with Michael. While there I seen a tall, dark-haired, brown-eyed hunk in the corner (you). I made an excuse to get a drink but really I wanted to talk to you. I fell in love with you Shane. Hopefully I won't fall out of it. When you told Claire you loved her, I felt so bad that I cut again._

 _When I arrived at Glass House and you kissed me, I was soo happy. Then you told me you loved me and I finally told you._

 _My best parts?_

 _1) when you asked me to marry you_

 _2) when I found out that I was pregnant with your child._

 _I love you Shane. I will love you until the day I die. If you don't feel the same, it's fine. You make me happy. That's all I need._

 _Thank you_

 _Love from_

 _Morgan_

 _xxx_

I'm crying. My fiance thinks I don't love her. I go downstairs and say "we're going out for dinner." "Okay. Just gimme 5 minutes to change okay?" She asks. "Sure" I say.

 **5 minutes later...**

Morgan came down wearing a tank top, ankle boots and a mini skirt that just covered her ass. Fuck, she's hot. I offer her my arm and she takes it. "See you guys later" I shout. "Have fun!" They reply. I took Morgan to a fancy restaurant and on the way home, we stopped under a lampost. "Did you get my note?" Morgan asks. "Yes. And I love you. Why wouldn't I?" I ask. "Monica said that you slept together the day you proposed." She says. "Why the fuck would you believe a work that comes out that skank's mouth?" I say. "Dunno. I love you Shane" she says. "I love you more." I say smiling. "Prove it" she whispers in my ear. I kiss her passionately and carry her home where we get... naughty.


	5. WHAT?

**Morgan's POV**

 **2 weeks later...**

Shane and Eve are getting closer. He's stopped calling her 'Gothica' and 'Goth Princess' and she's stopped saying 'Bite me Collins'. I'm so glad to see them getting along! My fiance and my sister getting along, who knew?

 **Shane's POV**

I'm marrying a woman I don't even love. I love Eve! We're sleeping together. I'm not telling Morgan but Eve's telling Michael today. I hope he doesn't tell Morgan.

 **Michael's POV**

"Hey Eve" I say. "We need to talk" She says. She explained that her and Shane had been sleeping together for about 2 months. "How could you do this to me Eve? And with my best friend?" I shout. "I'm sorry but it gets cold sleeping next to you!" Eve says. How nice, she gets cold. I'm glad I'm not full vamp 'cause i'm not sure i could've resisted sucking her blood. "How fucking nice of you to cheat on me!" I shout before storming to my room. Shocking, fucking shocking! I grab Eve's clothes and stuff them into bags. Then I put them in her old room. I went to find Morgan.

 **Morgan's POV**

How could he? Michael told me all about Shane and Eve. And here's me thinking their being friendly! Why didn't I suspect them? "I have a plan" I tell Michael. "What is it?" He asks. After I've explained it, Michael agrees to help. "So are you still Best Man?" I ask. "Obviously" He says, smiling. "Good because you have a suit fitting today" I say. "Oh shit! That's today?" he asks. "Yup" I say popping the p. "Well, I better get ready huh?" He asks. I nod.

 **At the tailors...**

While Michael's being fitted, I text Shane. **[Hey baby x what you doing?] [oh hey, doing nothing x wbu?] [At the tailors with Mike xx who you with?] [Eve why?]** _He's cheating on me right now!_ **[Jw xxx Gtg Michael's done now xx Off to go dress shopping x Is Eve still meeting me there?] [She says no but apparently Lyss is x]** _She's blowing me off to sleep with my fiance!_ **[Ok xx c u later xxxxx]** "Michael? Guess what? Eve's blowing me off for Shane!" I say. "That's pretty low, even for Eve" He says. "You coming dress shopping? You can tell me how beautiful I look. I need a guys opinion" I say. "Do I get a choice?" he says. "Nope" I say popping the p.

 **At the Dress shop...**

I picked a really nice dress and matching shoes. I also got Eve's dress and her shoes. Once we got back, me and Michael snuck in quietly and videoed them and went downstairs. I opened the door and closed it loudly. "We're home!" I shout and head to the kitchen. "Mmmmmmmmmmm Chilli!" Michael says. He spoons two bowls, one for me and one for him. Then Shane and Eve come down...

 **Ooooooooooooooooh! Cliffhanger! I've changed the chapter because the other one was rubbish! Please Read and Review or I might stop writing :( D:**

 **-EveRossersSister2711**


	6. Ze Wedding!

_Previously..._

 _Then Shane and Eve come down..._

 **Morgan's POV**

"Eve? Who the hell dragged you through a bush backwards?" I ask. "Huh? Oh, no one." She says. "So, wanna see your dress?" I ask. "OMG! YES, YES!" she squeals. When she sees her dress, she squeals even louder. "Do you like it?" I say. "No, I LOVE IT!" She screams. "That's everything sorted for the wedding" I say. "YAY!" she squeals. Everything's falling into place! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

 **27th November |X| Shane and Morgan's Wedding |X|**

I'm in the dressing room when Michael walks in. "Ready?" he asks. "Totally!" I say, smiling. It's all about to go down! As I'm walking down the aisle, I see Shane staring, no, gaping at me. Haha! After all the vows, i'm asked "Do you, Morgan Kate Rosser, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?". "I- I... Can't. I can't marry a man that slept with my sister who was his best friend's girlfriend at the time!" I say, as everyone gasps. "What are you talki-" He starts. "Play the tape!" I say. Shane and Eve in bed pops up on the screen. "OOOOOH SHANE!" Eve screams on the tape. "Oh Baby! So better than Morgan!" Shane says on the tape. When it's finished, I turn to Shane and Eve. "Both of your stuff is on the lawn outside. You've been kicked out of Glass House. Byee!" I say and head to Michael. "I'm off home, this dress is kinda restricting. You coming?" I ask. "Of course." He says and we go.

 **At home...**

I go upstairs and change into my 'fries matter' penny tee and my shorts. When i get downstairs, Michael is picking a movie. "Horror?" I ask. "How did you know?" he asked with a cocky smile. "You just want me to cuddle into you. Guess what? Not gonna happen!" I say and sit at the opposite end of the couch to him. "uuugh" he groans. When the movie starts, I realise it's a scary one, and I mean REALLY scary. I unconciously moved over to Michael and he put his arms around me. "Huh. Thought that this wouldn't happen" he says. "Yeah, well, it's the Grudge. What do you expect?" I say, burrowing in closer to Michael. "Shit, sorry Michael. This- I- Sorry." I stutter. "What for? Being cute?" He asks. I blush. "Cute? Me? Haha! We've dated before, remember?" I ask. "Obviously. I still want you by the way." He says. Okay...

 **Sorry this chapter's so short. Forgot to mention that I got some help from WritingToPlease. She's an amazing writer. Check out her stories: 'When I Met You', 'When I met You Part 2', 'When I Met You Short Stories', 'Secret Slayer' and 'It's a boy girl thing'. I've read all and I LOVE THEM!**


End file.
